


The Way He Moves

by Unvalley



Series: The Way He Moves [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Gruvia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, gray x juvia, juvia lockser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unvalley/pseuds/Unvalley
Summary: Juvia isn't too fond of surprises. Definitely not happy about her friends taking her to an All Male Strip Club, for her birthday. Well, that was until she found something or rather someone to be fond of. [Gruvia modern AU]
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: The Way He Moves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains strong language!

**Chapter One | The Birthday Surprise**

‘’Can I take it off yet?’’

‘’Just a little bit longer, Juvia. We’re almost there!’’ 

I let out a groan. The girls made me wear a blindfold ever since we left my surprise birthday party at my apartment for another birthday surprise they said they had for me. That was over thirty minutes ago! So, at that point, I was getting impatient and annoyed as hell. I wasn’t a fan of surprises so I wasn’t looking too forward to it but that is unless they took me to eat to heaven, aka, Caramade’s Franks… I wouldn’t be this stubborn. So, Cana, Erza and Levy, all had to push me from the back to get me to even move a step forward. And hungry. How did I know that was not the case? Because Franks was only across the street from where I lived. Yup, I was the luckiest person in the whole wide world but I wasn’t at that moment.

At some point a sudden wave of music and loud cheers were blasting my ears. I guessed we walked into a building. That was when Lucy let go of my hand and the other girls stopped pushing me.

‘’Okay, Juvia, you can take it off now!’’ They sounded excited. Way too excited and I knew, for a fact that all of them were exchanging smug faces. 

‘’Finally!’’ I said as I reached for the blindfold and didn’t hesitate one bit to rip the whole thing. And when I could see… I wanted to dig myself a hole and die in it. 

‘’Happy birthday, Juvia!’’ 

Fairy Tail’s male strip club?! What the fuck. 

As I was frozen in place with my mouth hanging to the floor, I was about to protest but Cana interrupted me and put her arm around my shoulder. 

‘’Let’s get drinks!’’ Or I could drink away my misery, that worked perfectly too.

* * *

What was really suspicious for me was how the girls somehow managed to get us VIP seats, right in front of the stage. And I couldn’t put a finger on it but I knew they were up to something and I didn’t like it one bit. But anyway, while my friends were drooling over the strippers like a bunch of puppies, I was too busy chugging my booze like nothing ain’t none of my business. 

Oh, and let me tell you the names these strippers actually went with… it was so cringe and laughable, that it was sad... This one guy, with pink spiky hair was called ‘’Salamander’’. Yes, those amphibians that look somewhat like a mixture of a frog and a lizard. Okay, those things are cute but this wannabe would forever be the least cutest salamander. Why would you even bring cute and innocent salamanders into stripping? That’s just fucking wack but Lucy didn’t seem to mind any of that. Of course salamander dude had to be her favorite and here I thought Lucy was the smart one, turns out she’s just as bizarre as he is. He just had to dry hump her while exchanging ‘fuck me’ looks. Perhaps they could be a good couple after all with their matching bird brains. 

Then there was this very tall guy with dark and long hair and lots of piercings. He had the nickname ‘’Iron fist’’ and I never want to know why of all the names that’s the name he picked. So that's definitely enough stripper descriptions. Just know none of those losers passed the vibe check. 

After the longest couple hours of my life, the performances were finally over. I couldn’t have been more happy to yeet myself out of that hellhole but the presenter had yet to announce something. 

‘’So ladies… I heard there’s a birthday girl here tonight. Where are you, Juvia?’’ 

No. Don’t tell me-

‘’She’s here! This hottie is Juvia!’’ My friends started jumping up and down as they were all pointing at me sinking into the couch, trying to make myself invisible from everyone. 

‘’Please walk up on the stage, miss. I believe there’ll be a special show just for you’’

Uhm, I think the fuck not. There was no way in hell I was getting on that stage because I’d honestly rather go and start to dig that hole, right the fuck now. 

‘’Guys I love you and appreciate you for doing this but I don’t think-’’ 

‘’Don’t you think it’s finally time for you have fun on your day, Juvs?’’ Levy said and gave me a smile.

I hated to admit it but Levy was so right. It was my birthday after all. And maybe, just maybe I hadn’t even tried to have fun, just because I was at a strip club, where I definitely didn’t want to be but...not like I ever had to come back, right? So I gave Levy a nod as telling her that I agreed. 

The presenter, I think his name was Warren, gave me a hand and led me to the center of the stage where a chair was seated. He kindly asked me to take a seat and so I did and then he let go of my hand and wished me a happy birthday, before walking off stage. I looked back at my friends who were giving me their thumbs up and I answered by sticking my middle finger up to them but couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. These girls, I swear to god. They better not regret ever doing this to me,or I’d have to reconsider making new friends. . 

”Juvia… let me present to you, your very own Ice Prince’’

Did he just say... my own...Ice prince? Oh god, let me guess, the stripper was going to put ice cubes all over me and somehow make it look all super sexy, like in that 50 shades of Grey movie? Yeah right. Better luck next time finding your ice princess, sweetie. 

Whatever, I just had to get this shitshow over with. For good. 

I don’t know for how long they let me sit there, all by myself but I felt awkward as hell and the performance hadn’t even started. As I was in deep thought, the loud music suddenly started playing and the screams, squeals and cheers from the female crowd scared me and made me jump in surprise. 

After a few seconds I felt a strong but gentle hand on my right shoulder and I looked up in that direction and when I saw him… my whole world stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm having writer's block on the second chapter so I hope you can wait for me!  
> I hope you liked this introduction and stay tuned :)<3


End file.
